By Her Side
by Jadeblueafterglow17
Summary: An Away Mission Goes Horribly Wrong...Presumed Character Death P/C & C/C - Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Death Becomes Her

**Author: JadeblueAfterglow17**

**Title: By Her Side**

**Summary: An away mission goes terribly wrong. **

**Disclaimers: Blah Blah Blah...don't sue me...Paramount...genius...Blah...Blah. **

**Beverly P.O.V.**

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A diplomatic and research mission to study the dynamic miracle plant species growing on Galos V and its medical benefits to the colonists. The Class M planet with its azure sky and warm temperatures was a veil hiding a hideous dark secret unbeknownst to even the best scanners on the Enterprise. He assured me the five of us would be back on the Enterprise long before dinner. I would have love to have heard him say "I told you so"...but that wouldn't happen this time.

A small glimmer of light shone through the rubble of ancient cinders, duranium, steel, dirt and stone. I glanced slowly to my right, at the struggling body. I want to beg him not to move but I know his efforts are more for my benefit than for his own. I can move no further, I am pinned on my back, with the weight of the Earth above me crushing my chest. I can still hear him breathing groaning with pain.

Another motionless body lays beside me, his head now covered with dried blood where it once had been bleeding profusely, my hand beneath the rubble clutching his cold, still, hand our goodbye long past hours ago.

A strangled cough emerged from my throat as I tried again to call out to him, gasping at what little air remained in our tomb. I heard the rocks move near me as a painful yelp exploded beside me. I knew that voice, I'd known and loved it all my life. It killed me to hear such pain escape those lips. He finally freed himself. He placed a heavy trembling hand on my shoulder. He pulled the largest piece from my chest and arm as the air was forced back into my throat. The remains of his energy spent, he collapsed beside me. I know from the agony of his earlier screams that his leg is badly broken, his wheezing tells me his lungs are punctured from shattered ribs and as he inched towards me he is not seeking comfort, he is seeking permission. Permission that I can't give him, won't give him. I feel his fingers move on my arm. My heart aches, I am so happy and yet so devastated he is by my side at this moment.

The air is getting thinner, more stale as the ash settles and the darkness seems to close in on us as I start to feel lightheaded. I look and stare at his face. His eyes are closed, cringed tightly with pain as I reach to squeeze his hand. There's not much time left. I want to say so much, but there are no words. I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes over the loss I feel. He opens his eyes, and they are calm and accepting.

"I love you. It'll be ok." he gasps.

In a moment of sheer clarity I study his face and eyes and I whisper that I love him too, and I realize what he means. He's struggling, fighting, waiting for me, he doesn't want to leave me alone.

As the life drains from him and we both struggle to pull in the last dregs of air he suddenly exhales as his eyes flutter shut.

I feel the instant terror of his death, I want to somehow save him, but I know its futile. As I clutch tightly to their hands, thankful but wishing they weren't by my side, I take one last struggling breath in this universe and pray that the next life is kinder to me and the two men I love most dear. I see their faces in my mind, Jean Luc, and then Wesley...and I know I can let go. I exhale.

************************************************** ************************************************** **************************  
**Reviews Please! Did you Like it? Did you Hate it ? Did you want the backstory? Are they really dead? : ) Just Review! You asked for more...so you finally got it...**


	2. Chapter 2: Pole Position

**Title: By Her Side**

Summary: For all the Doomsday preppers...this is not what really happens in a "pole reversal" so don't worry. Trust me I'm an Earth science teacher : )

**Chapter 2: Pole Position**

1 hour earlier.

The Enterprise sustained orbit around Galos IV.

"Captain's Log stardate 44311.71 We have arrived at Galos IV, a stunning "M" class planet, on a brief mission of research and diplomacy for the federation in the Degama System. The peaceful people of this planet have constantly been terrorized by the Cardassian empire and are seeking to join the Federation of Planets in pursuit of a harmonious existence for them and the neighboring planets of this solar nebula. I have asked our Engineer to study some of the rich resources the planet possesses while we explore some of the outstanding Earth-like amenities this unusual planet has to offer."  
************************************************** ************************************************** ************************

"What exactly am I looking for?" the young Ensign asked, his long legs making it hard for his commanding officer to match his steps.

"Wes, you're looking for any type of raw materials similar to what the Cardassians or Ferengi may try to steal from these people. We want to know what they have so we can help them protect themselves."

"Right, got it." Wesley closed up his tri corder and placed it on his side. As they reached transporter room three he was surprised to see his mother standing on the transporter pad.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she smoothed an invisible wrinkle out of his uniform. Wesley stood on the pad next to her as he swatted her hand away.

"Research." he smiled. "I guess we are working together for a change." she returned the smile.

Counselor Troi, Commander LaForge, Ensign Crusher, Captain Picard, and Dr. Crusher stood in place as the captain gave his command.

"Energize."

The five of them began to vaporize before the transporter attendants eyes but something was wrong. As he waited for their signals to dissapate he noticed that their signatures still remained partly on the Enterprise and partly scattered in space.

He released the lever and brought them all back, as they swayed back and forth with the sudden jolt.

"What the devil is going on Lieutenant?" the captain demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, I am picking up some strong magnetic interference from the planet. I will attempt to transport you again." The five of them waited patiently as the blue particle energy surrounded them again and the beam continued to struggle to transport them off the ship. The attendant increased to maximum power as the five life forms flickered and wavered and suddenly three disappeared from the pad as two rematerialized.

Counselor Troi and Lt. Commander LaForge stumbled into one another and were shocked to find themselves alone on the platform.

"Where is the captain, the others? " she demanded heading towards the terminal.

"They're on the surface."

"Do you have a fix on their location?"

"No sir. The planet appears to be undergoing some type of magnetic changes in its mesosphere. I am not sure of their exact location but they were beamed to the correct coordinates. I will keep attempting to retrieve them."

"LaForge to Captain Picard?" the reply was an intermittent crackle of static.

He tapped his insignia again.

"Ensign Crusher, do you read me?" a snarl of contempt was hurled a the transporter attendant as his eyes quickly averted to the computer working furiously to get a lock on their location.

Counselor Troi felt an immediate sense of foreboding as she pressed the comm. panel on the wall.

"Counselor Troi to the Bridge."

"Bridge here, I thought you were leaving Counselor."

"Commander Riker, we have a problem. We attempted to beam down to the planet's surface, but due to interference all of us did not make it. We believe Dr. Crusher, the Captain and Wesley are on the planet, and we are unable to contact them."

"Acknowledged." he stammered, his attention suddenly averted. "You two better get up here...now!"

Laforge and Troi exchanged worried glances and made their way to the bridge.

Commander Riker stood up from his chair and saw the on screen image of the planet in front of him as the rest of the bridge looked on in terror. Before their eyes a great pulsing wave of energy seem to race from one end of the planet's pole to the other and back again. As the wave expanded a shock wave was hurled through the planet's exosphere and a tremor rocked the Enterprise urging the red alert klaxon to life.

"Mr. Data! Report?" he demanded scrambling for his chair.

"A massive seismic event is occurring on the planet sir. I believe it to be some sort of polarity reversal. A planet-wide upheaval of tectonic nature."

"Transporter room, do you have a lock on our crew?"

"Negative sir. We lost them."

Riker slumped heavily in the chair.

************************************************** ************************************ ************************************  
Beverly has spoken...Up Next...Their fate is revealed and Picard unravels a secret.

I know...it's short, but Vignettes are not meant to be long! Reviews Please! I am writing this as I go, so you can decide what happens : )


	3. Chapter 3: Late for Dinner

**By Her Side**

**By: Jadeblueafterglow17**

**Chapter 3:** **Late for Dinner**

**Summary:** The Crushers' and Captain Picard have arrived on the planet's surface just minutes before a polarity shift causes magma to shift the planet's tectonic plates violently out of alignment.

The three figures materialized in a large vaulted room as their streams of atoms congealed to form their human essence. They were startled when they collapsed to the floor, the sudden jolt from the intense ride through the transporter system more than they were use to. Wesley was first to stumble to his feet as he stood and grabbed his mothers arm, as the captain gently lifted her to her feet.

"Well...that was the worst transporter ride ever."

"Somehow I think the transporter is the least of our problems." Captain Picard started walking through the dark room. The only light came through the massive windows and sky lights.

"Hello?" he bellowed and was rewarded with the sound of his deep echo.

They were in a large open room, a palatial setting with large ornamental fixtures, enormous vaulted ceilings, and a total absence of activities.

"Wait...Where is Counselor Troi and Lt. Commander Laforge?" Wesley asked flipping open his tricorder as he ran his hands over the solid wall and walked away.

"A very good question." Beverly tapped her insignia eliciting no response.

"Where is the welcoming committee?"

"This is rather peculiar, Picard added staring at the large empty room.

"I don't think I'll be making it back in time for that dinner I promised."

"I'm sure the lovely Ensign Lefler will understand Mr. Crusher. Beverly shoved Picard in the ribs." Wesley smiled.

"Oof! What was that for?" he whispered.

"I'm finally going to meet this girl. We'd better be home by dinner." Picard cleared his throat and decided it was in his best interest to find a way to make contact with the Enterprise for a multitude of reasons, the least of which was a growing Crusher mutiny, the worst, a growing sense of dread stewing in his stomach that he could see on the faces of his companions. He noticed that Wesley had disappeared down a corridor.

"Mr. Crusher, any sign of life?"

"No sir...not even a stray animal."

"Wes, stay with us. I don't want you getting separated from us. " she said pulling him back towards the center of the room.

"Picard to Enterprise?" the only reply he received was static. Beverly tapped her badge and it made an audible chirping noise but nothing more.

"Sir, the tricorder is going absolutely haywire. I can't read anything other than our own biorhythms and oddly enough even those are faint. There is a significant magnetic force surging from the planets iron and nickel core." Wesley walked back towards them and his face paled as he looked into their eyes.

"What is it Wes?"

"The gyroscope in the tricorder has gone haywire, there is no magnetic north or south sir. The amount of energy surging towards the surface indicates..." a roaring sound building in intensity could be heard in the distance.

"Something very bad is about to happen." Picard finished. He glanced into Beverly s eyes as the ground beneath them began to shake violently.

"Cover your head!" was the last thing Beverly and Wesley heard before the ground beneath them shook as if by hand.

Something large smashed into Wesley's back and skull simultaneously - dropping him to the floor. His hand was snatched from his mothers as a scream died on her lips. The ceiling collapsed on them in large shards of jagged rock. Picard did his best to cover Beverly and shield her from the onslaught of falling rock but lost the battle when a rock and ornamental decor sliced through his shoulder before they were covered with kilograms of dust and debris.

It was more than five minutes before the initial tremors stopped. As the dust began to settle, all that could be seen were a few streaks of dusty red hair, a bloodied hand clutching a bald head and a twisted broken limb jutting out at a very wrong angle.

I was done after chapter one. You shape this story...so what comes next?

Picard demands a secret be revealed. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Gravity

A slightly updated...

**Previously...in Chapter 3**

_"What is it Wes?"_

_"The gyroscope in the tricorder has gone haywire; there is no magnetic north or south sir. The amount of energy surging towards the surface indicates..." Wesley's voice suddenly broke off as a roaring sound building in intensity could be heard in the distance._

_"Something very bad is about to happen." Picard finished. He glanced into Beverly's eyes as the ground beneath them began to shake violently._

_"Cover your head!" was the last thing Beverly and Wesley heard before the ground beneath them shook as if by the hands of a giant._

_As tons of debris rained down upon them, their eyes widened as the ground beneath them began to crack and fissures formed at their feet. The divide was right between where Beverly and Wesley were attempting to stand._

_Their terror filled eyes met._

_A lifetime of words exchanged between their eyes as the violent shaking ripped their hands apart, a gasp ripped from their throats._

_Something large smashed into Wesley's back and skull simultaneously - dropping him to the floor. A scream died on his mother's lips as she watched but soon succumbed to more parts of the building falling towards her and felt Picard launching her to the ground. He did his best to shade her head as the angry falling rock collapsed on them in large shards of jagged pieces. He lost the battle when a rock and ornamental decor sliced through his shoulder before they were covered with kilograms of dust and debris._

_It was more than six minutes before the initial tremors stopped. As the dust began to settle, all that could be seen were a few streaks of dusty red hair, a bloodied hand clutching a bald head, and a twisted broken limb jutting out at a very wrong angle, on a very young body._

************************************************** *************************************  
**Chapter 4: Fighting Gravity**

Captain Jean Luc Picard was the first to stir as he wrangled himself from under his prison with a pain filled scream.

Quickly dismissing his pain and ignoring the disorientation of the now darkened cavern that had become their tomb, he went through the task of uncovering Beverly and found her to be somewhat lucid. As he removed a large rock from her body he realized that the rock had been a way of managing a significant break in her hip and he had to place it back.

He would not be able to move her. As his tender ministrations brought her back to awareness she coughed expelling the soot, and debris from her lungs of the fallen rocks and dust. Her first words did not surprise him at all.

"Jean Luc...are you alright?"

"I'm far from alright Beverly," he rasped. "There is little air in here; we will have to get out of here somehow." he whispered feeling the ground tremble beneath him again. A frustrated tear came to her eye as it meandered its way through the dust on her face.

Picard sat back on his legs clutching tightly at his wounded shoulder.  
"Where is Wesley?" she screamed, trying to conceal her terror as she looked around. "I can't see him...God where is he...*cough* Wesley?"

"Beverly, I can see him. Picard strained to look through the dimness. Taking in the image of her son, Picard noticed a large slab had hit the young man's head. His face and neck were covered in debris and blood.

"Oh God...I have to get to him."

"Beverly please ...be still." he began before a coughing fit besieged him. A coppery fluid floated across his tongue as he spat the contents from his mouth. He realized his injuries were severe and with constant ground tremors it was becoming more and more likely the ceiling above them would soon crush them with its girth, He could feel that the pressure on his body was weighing even more heavily than usual. The gravity on the planet was obviously wildly out of control.

"Jean Luc...please." he continued to move the rocks off of his body. He drug his body from under the debris and managed to move closer to her grasping her hand. He felt the hot fire shoot across his abdomen. His body screamed at him, each part competing for his attention. Picard removed the debris from her body.

"Beverly I have to ask you." he stroked her face. He looked at her, even all covered in dirt, soot and debris, he couldn't imagine anyone more beautiful, - anyone else he'd rather grow old with than the woman before him. In her eyes he saw such heartache, such love...so many secrets, yet to be revealed.

Beverly saw the question on his lips and shook her head.

"Please don't do this now..."

"Mon amour..."

"God Jean Luc...don't give up...were not dead yet"

"Never...

"Then don't..." she screamed.

"...I have to know."

"Beverly...I don't know how much time we have left..."

"Jean Luc...please..." she cried closing her eyes tightly cursing the fact that she was trapped and could no longer run, no longer hide from the question she so longed to answer.

Just not here...not now...not like this...

"That night...we made love when Jack cheated on you..."

Beverly's breath hitched in her chest, the thinning air in their tomb and the ache of his demand burning in her throat.

'God no, not now...he can't ask this of me.'

"Wesley?"...she whimpered again..." aching to hear the sound of her son's voice.

She felt him tightly grip her hand as her eyes were forced to look into his hazel pain filled orbs. He panted heavily.

"Beverly...do you regret it?" he begged.

She took as deep a breath as her chest could muster ...

A deep sob lurched from her soul she couldn't help the tears that followed.

"Beverly?" his eyes had saddened as he tried to peer into her face. "You...have regrets?" he stammered breathlessly.

He stared patiently at her lips as she whispered "No." Picard smiled timidly as she continued.

"We made love...and I loved you ...I always have. We created something beautiful that night..." Picard smiled and closed his eyes briefly.

Suddenly realization found his way into his brain and he grabbed his chest in the place where fleshy heart should have been. He stared off towards the pile of rocks and then looked at Beverly.

A gentle smile formed on her lips.

"Somehow I knew...I've always known." he whispered. He gently kissed her lips and pulled himself towards where Wes' body was tangled amongst the boulders.

"Please...help him." she cried

"Beverly, I don't want to move him."

"If...we have to die...down here..." she breathed. He stroked her auburn hair, pulling a few pieces away from the bloodied cut on her forehead.

"Shhh...That's not going to happen, not on my watch."

He slowly pulled the rocks from his body and crawled slowly over to Wesley -dear God...to his son.

He lifted the boulders off of his back and the largest rocks from his neck and head. Luckily his head had gone into what looked like an air pocket as he pulled pieces of clay and deuterium from his body revealing his head. He was turned on his side. If not for the blood covering the rock beneath him he could easily be mistaken for simply sleeping. Jean Luc placed trembling fingers to his neck.

"He has a strong pulse." Picard stared at the boy's blood soaked hair and removed the remaining debris from his body.

"Oh thank God." she whispered.

"His head is injured and his leg is badly broken." Picard touched his face and even in the dim light saw everything he ever wanted or needed in a son. For the first time he didn't care what DNA said. If he were Wesley Crusher or the last of the Picard s... Wesley would always be his son no matter what.

Groaning heavily he pulled Wesley's body off of the jagged rocks and settled him next to Beverly. He was rewarded with a pain filled gasp as Wes' eyes snapped open. Beverly reached and grabbed her son's hand as Picard collapsed beside her.

"Wesley...can you hear me...?" she began. but was cut off as another tremor began in a low roll that quickly escalated to a violent shaking as Picard felt the rocks loosen. He tightly clutched Wesley's hand and reached across her to grab her hand. Suddenly, the ground beneath them gave way, and they were falling.  
************************************************** ************************************************** **********************

**Next up...Wesley's P.O.V.**  
Reviews would be such a delight! : ) Your suggestions would also be helpful. You wanted them "alive"...you dictate the path...so now what...?


End file.
